Always
by Innocent At Heart
Summary: Goldenflower had always loved Tigerstar, and no matter what, she always will. Take a pawstep back in time and see the truth about their relationship and where their love began to bloom. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Very Beginning

Chapter 1.

_ She had always loved him and she had believed that she always would, but looking back now, she's not so sure. Goldenflower could remember the days when Tigerstar was Tigerpaw and she was Goldenkit. She remembered all the good days and the bad, but the good were kept closer to heart even to this day._

Goldenkit opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her legs as she relaxed against her litter mates. Her emerald green eyes glistened with curiosity and excitement. She was always the first awake in the litter and she didn't want to stick around, because the others would take longer to wake up, and Goldenkit did not like to wait. So, slowly, the young kitten pulled herself to her feet, glanced at her litter mates and the den mothers that rested inside the Nursery as well, and noticing that every cat was still fast asleep, she escaped the Nursery.

Goldenkit was just about to leap to the pile of prey, when suddenly, she was thrown across the clearing and her body hit the soft dirt. She mewed in protest and pulled herself to her paws. She heard thudding of pawsteps and when she looked up to mew angrily at whomever had knocked her over, her breathe was quickly whisked away at the sight of amber eyes.

"I'm sorry about that, Goldenkit. _Some apprentices _just don't know how to watch where they're going." The tabby apprentice growled, glancing over at the white apprentice. It didn't take Goldenkit long to realize that this was Tigerpaw and the other apprentice was Whitepaw, whom was glancing at Goldenkit in apology.

Goldenkit purred in amusement. "Its okay. Want to play?" She asked Tigerpaw as she knelt down in a playful manner and went to go attack his tail, when she stepped on her own, tripping over herself, and landing on her back in the process.

Tigerpaw and Whitepaw were both purring in amusement.

Goldenkit fumed with embarrassment and got to her paws quickly. "What did I do wrong?" She asked, wanting to know what was so funny about a young kit tripping over herself. Then again, she realized that she would have laughed if it were her brother or sister.

Tigerpaw purred and whisked Whitepaw away with his tail and turned back to Goldenkit. "You have to crouch down lower and stick your tail up. Like this." He proceeded to crouch down and show her the hunter's crouch. "And you have to keep your paws light on the ground, because if you accidentally step on something, you'll create a noise, and it'll ruin your whole cover. Now you try." He mewed as he lifted his body up and wrapped his tail around his paws.

Goldenkit tried to copy Tigerpaw's moves, but she found it was more difficult than it looked and ended up falling on her stomach. She was embarrassed once more, and she knew that Tigerpaw was probably thinking she was the most pathetic kit around, but when she looked up at him, he seemed to radiate with kindness and sympathy instead of amusement.

"Good try, Goldenkit. Keep practicing and my tail will be yours next time." He mewed as his ears perked up. A cat was calling his name from the distance. It didn't take Goldenkit long to realize that it was his mentor, Thistleclaw. "I'll check back up on your skills later. Goodbye, Goldenkit." He gave her ear a quick lick before racing after his mentor.

Goldenkit didn't know it then, but the beating of her heart increased in numbers, and no matter what else happened that day, Tigerpaw was the only thing on her mind.


	2. Darkness in the Forest

_ First off, I would like to thank **Etolie du Tigre** and **Song's Wolf** for the kind reviews they left on my first chapter. I haven't written anything for this site and I have never been more pleased and happy to get my first reviews! This chapter is dedicated to them. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy this one.:)_

Chapter 2.

Goldenkit glanced wearily over her shoulder. She could hear her brother and sister coming after her, and she knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered what she was doing. Ever since Tigerpaw had showed her how to do the hunter's crouch, she had been trying her best to do it perfectly, but now that her siblings were coming, she knew she could not practice with them around. She didn't want them to start practicing too, because Tigerpaw might find more interest in her brother or sister and leave her behind, and just the thought made her heart ache.

"Goldenkit!" Blackkit mewled as he ran over to tackle his sister to the ground. She grunted in response and flailed her paws as if she were dying. Blackkit looked like their father, Mouseheart, while Goldenkit and Rosekit looked more like their mother, Cinderwing. However, Blackkit had their mother's eyes; amber eyes that glistened in the sunlight, while Rosekit had their father's eyes; ice blue eyes that reflected in the water. But Goldenkit shared her grandmother's eyes, the only kit out of the bunch that shared any resemblance to their deceased grandmother. Goldenkit was proud of her emerald green eyes.

The young she-cat purred at her brother and licked his ear, before chomping down on it, and causing him to squeal in protest. "Hey!" He mewed angrily and tried to pull away. He was unable, until Goldenkit just let go and he stumbled awkwardly to the ground.

Goldenkit purred in amusement and got to her feet. "Do you guys want to play?" She ran to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a fresh mouse. Her mouth watered at the scent and taste of it, but she wanted to play instead of eat.

Rosekit and Blackkit both mewed in agreement and so, Goldenkit flung the mouse in the air and the three kits charged after it. They played catch-the-mouse for a while, up until the point when Tigerpaw approached the kits and caught the mouse in his jaws as Blackkit had flung it into the air. "What are you frisky kits doing? You should show more respect for your prey. Your clan worked hard to catch this, you know."

The kits felt horrible and mewed their apologies. Tigerpaw purred in amusement and gave Blackkit and Rosekit the mouse. "Now you eat this, and don't play with it." He scolded them. The two kits ran off with the prey, glancing back at their sister wearily, but didn't make any effort to run back and get her.

Goldenkit didn't care.

"Have you been practicing?" Tigerpaw asked, glancing down at the young kit. She wasn't much younger then he was, but she was still tiny in size. He had barely left the Nursery when she was born, so he was only six moons older then she was, and Tigerpaw had been an apprentice for a few moons already, which meant that soon, Goldenkit would also be an apprentice soon.

Goldenkit nodded her head and crouched down to show him that she had, indeed, been practicing. She copied his moves quite accurately, until she went to go pounce on his tail, and he moved it out of the way. Goldenkit caught nothing, but air. She bristled in anger. "Hey! You said I could get your tail next time!" She mewled angrily.

Tigerpaw just purred in amusement and rolled his amber eyes. "I said it would be yours, but I'm not just going to paw it over to you." If cats could smirk, he would have been.

Goldenkit's fur slowly laid back upon her shoulders and back. "Mouse-dung." She purred and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws like she had seen him do earlier. Her stomach growled, but the kit made no effort to go to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat. She was stubborn and sooner or later some cat was going to realize that.

Tigerpaw watched her carefully. "Are you hungry?" She didn't move. Tigerpaw rolled his eyes and walked over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a fresh shrew and walking back to her. "Here. I'll share this with you." Tigerpaw laid down beside her and set the shrew in between them. He motioned for her to lay down with his tail, and he waited.

Goldenkit would have stayed like that, but glancing at Tigerpaw and his amber eyes, she knew she couldn't resist and laid down beside him. He took the first bite, and once the scent invaded her nose, she decided to take a bite as well. She had never had a shrew before, and she had to admit, it was delicious. Not as good as mouse, she decided, but it was still good.

"Tigerpaw!" A voice growled from the trees.

It scared Goldenkit to the point where she jumped away and tripped over Tigerpaw's tail, landing on her side, with her tail puffed up in fright.

Tigerpaw growled and got to his paws. He helped Goldenkit to her paws and then glanced wearily over to the trees. "I'm sorry, Goldenkit, but I have to go." His mew was apologetic and seemed almost heartbreaking. Goldenkit wondered what was the matter with him, and why he seemed so upset, but she decided it was better not to ask.

So, instead, she just nodded her head. "See you later, Tigerpaw." She mewled back and watched as Tigerpaw retreated back to the forest, where two amber eyes glowered in the shadows. A shiver ran down her spine and Goldenkit decided that whatever cat was out there, he was not a good cat. And as she retreated to the Nursery, she grabbed the half-eaten shrew, glanced towards the trees, and headed back to the Nursery, her tail dragging on the ground.

There was a darkness in the forest, and even young Goldenkit could sense it.

_/ Just an FYI, I created Mouseheart, Cinderwing, Blackkit, and Rosekit, because I don't think it ever tells us who Goldenflower's family is, and if it did, well, I don't remember reading about it, so here you are. I thought the names were quite brilliant myself. Thank you for reading and please review. It would mean a lot to me.:)_


	3. Not Just an Apprentice

Chapter 3.

_Three Moons Later._

"From this moment on, you will be known as Goldenpaw until you have earned your Warrior name." Sunstar leaned down and licked the newly named Goldenpaw's shoulder and she returned the gesture, her eyes glistening. "Dappletail, I know that you will teach Goldenpaw everything you know and she will become a great warrior with your guidance." Dappletail's eyes shown just as bright as Goldenpaw's as she reached down and touched noses with her new apprentice, Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw glanced over at her brother and sister, now Blackpaw and Rosepaw, and their mentors, Icefur and Shallownose. Their eyes were too shinning with pride and excitement, for being apprentices is what they had been dreaming about since they could remember, and then the next stop would be to become Warriors.

Goldenpaw and her mentor leaped down off the High Rock and stood beside the new apprentices and their mentors. Goldenpaw was buzzing with excitement, but the only thing she really cared about was if Tigerpaw was just as proud of her as she felt. She looked around and saw him, standing with Thistleclaw and Bluefur. She whispered to Dappletail that she would be back, and ran off to go talk to her new denmate.

"Tigerpaw!" She mewled as she made her way to him.

He glanced at her and his amber eyes seemed to shine as he looked at her. He quickly told Bluefur and Thistleclaw that he would be back and ran over to her. "Congratulations." He mewled as he sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Its about time you became an apprentice. I thought you were going to be in the Nursery forever." He teased, flicking her ear with his tail.

Goldenpaw purred in response. "I hope I become just as good as apprentice as you, Tigerpaw! You're great."

Tigerpaw fidgeted uncomfortably; it was obvious that he was embarrassed by her compliment. "I'm not so sure about that, Goldenpaw, but you know that I won't be an apprentice very long." He pointed out.

Goldenpaw's face fell. She realized that that was true. Tigerpaw had been an apprentice for a long time. All he really needed was his final test and he would be good enough to be a warrior, and that meant that they wouldn't be den mates for all that long. However, she didn't let it bring her down, because she also knew that once he was a warrior, she would be trying even harder to make her way into becoming a warrior too, and once she is, they would be den mates again.

So with that in mind, she purred and nodded her head. "But we'll be den mates when I'm a warrior anyways, so I think we'll be fine." He nodded in agreement, before glancing back at his mentor and Bluefur.

He seemed edgy and it worried Goldenpaw. He only ever appeared that way when it was concerning his mentor, and gazing over at him, she could see why. Thistleclaw and Bluefur seemed to be in a heated argument, and Goldenpaw didn't want to stick around to find out what it was.

"I'll see you later, Tigerpaw. I can see that you were busy." She pointed towards the pair with her tail. "Besides, I want to go explore the forest, now that I'm an apprentice." She puffed out her chest with pride.

Tigerpaw purred in amusement and gave her ear a quick lick. "I'll see you in the den, then. Have fun, Goldenpaw, and be careful for the adders. Dappletail will warn you, but I thought a heads up before would be nice." With that said, Tigerpaw turned and bounded back to Bluefur and Thistleclaw. His re-appearance seemed to calm Bluefur down, as the fur alongside her back was easing its way down, but Thistleclaw only seemed more agitated.

Goldenpaw narrowed her eyes and watched Thistleclaw for a moment. There was something familiar about the way he moved around. She could hear his low growl from over to where she was standing, and she did not like the way he was looking at Tigerpaw. It was then that she realized what seemed so familiar about him. She gasped in recognition and stumbled backwards in horror. Those eyes . . . Thistleclaw was the cat she saw in the forest a few moons back. He was the one that she felt a negative vibe around, and he was Tigerpaw's mentor. She wondered if Tigerpaw felt anything around him, if his mentor gave him the creeps just as he did to her. And the scar on Tigerpaw's muzzle . . . she reckoned that it wasn't from a feisty rabbit after all.

However, her suspicions against Thistleclaw weren't enough for the young apprentice. She needed proof that he was a cruel mentor with a cold heart, and she decided that she would find that evidence soon. But for now, she needed to explore the territory with her own mentor, Dappletail. She would have to worry about Tigerpaw later.

With that thought, Goldenpaw bounded away back to her mentor and to her brother and sister and their mentors. "Are we going to go explore the forest?" She asked, her tail swaying with excitement.

Dappletail nodded. "Yes. All of us are. We decided that we should go together and tomorrow, we'll start your training, as it is already almost sundown." She mewled to her young apprentice. Dappletail's eyes shone with pride as she spoke to Goldenpaw, and Goldenpaw suddenly wondered if she was her first apprentice.

So, they were off to the forest to go exploring and to know every part of the territory that was theirs. They would be starting with the Riverclan border and would be making their way from there. As they were leaving through the tunnel, Goldenpaw was the last to leave the tunnel, gazing back into the clearing, wondering what Tigerpaw was going to do, but knowing that she had to worry about herself right now above all.

That night, after the new apprentices and their mentors had returned from their trip in the forest, Goldenpaw escaped the group and announced that she was going to the Dirt Place. As she made her way to the Dirt Place to make dirt, she heard angry mews coming from inside the forest. Curious, she crawled through the open gape in the Dirt Place and listened from the brambles.

"With that attitude, you'll never become a warrior!" The first voice mewed.

"If she get's hurt in the process, Thistleclaw, I'm going to kill you!" The second voice growled back in response.

"Your heart is going soft, Tigerpaw! She's just a puny apprentice!"

"She's not just an apprentice!"

Leaves rustled from the other side of the Dirt Place and Goldenpaw quickly climbed out of the tunnel and crept her way back to the Apprentice den. She couldn't stop her heart from beating faster in her chest. She knew that Thistleclaw was evil now and he was taking Tigerpaw down with him. But what Tigerpaw had said about "if she get's hurt, I'm going to kill you" didn't make much sense to her. Who was Tigerpaw talking about? It was an apprentice, obviously, because Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw had both said it was. Could they be talking about . . . her?

_Like with Blackpaw and Rosepaw and Goldenflower's family, I made up Blackpaw and Rosepaw's mentors. The next chapter, there will be a lot more suspense, so be aware. This is only the beginning._


	4. The Secret

_ Thank you all for the kind reviews. I'll be updating periodically through-out the day, so I may upload a chapter within one hour, and wait for another for about two more hours. I guess we'll see. The plot line continues!_

Chapter 4.

Goldenpaw nestled warmly in her nest, huddled up against her brother and sister. She was so used to sleeping next to them, it was hard for her to want to move. She was about to drift off to sleep, when she heard movement from the entrance of the den. She poked her head up and gazed at Tigerpaw. He didn't notice that she was awake. He crawled into a nest far away from the rest of his den mates, even his own siblings, and curled up in a tight ball, his amber eyes glistening in the darkness.

His body seemed tense and his fur was bedraggled. She figured that it was because of Thistleclaw. He had a cut above his eye, she noted. He had just been to the Medicine Cat den, because the blood was clean from the cut, and all that remained was a scar to remind him for the rest of his life.

Goldenpaw glanced at her brother and sister, before getting to her paws and climbing over the other apprentices and making her way to Tigerpaw. He looked up, hearing her move. "I'm sorry." He mewed quietly. "Did I wake you?"

Goldenpaw shook her head and sat down beside him. "No, I was already awake. I couldn't sleep." She admitted. Tigerpaw moved over and motioned with his tail for her to lay down with him.

Her fur heated up in embarrassment, but she curled up next to him nonetheless. "How was your day?" Tigerpaw asked, his tone quiet.

Goldenpaw yawned and gazed up at him. "It was good. I became an apprentice, I got to see our territory, and now, I get to rest with my best friend. How was your day?" She replied as she purred with happiness and curled up closer to him.

Tigerpaw rested his head against her head. "It was good, I . . ." He stopped talking as Goldenpaw slowly drifted off to sleep. He purred and licked her nose. "Goodnight, Goldenpaw." He mewed, before drifting off to sleep himself.

"Psst, Goldenpaw!"

A paw jabbed the young she-cat in the side and she grumbled in response. "Wh-what?"

"Dappletail wants you. Its training day!" It was Rosepaw, Goldenpaw's sister. And at the sound of training, Goldenpaw quickly got to her paws, forgetting all about being tired.

"Great!" She mewed, stretching her legs. "Do we get to eat first?"

Rosepaw purred in amusement. "Yes, silly. Come on." She nudged her sister playfully as she exited the Apprentice den.

Goldenpaw purred deep within her chest and gazed around. The place where Tigerpaw had slept was empty. His nest was still warm, so she figured that he had barely just left. Probably for Dawn Patrol. Her fur heated up at the memory; she had slept next to Tigerpaw last night, and she couldn't have been any happier than she was with that thought.

She quickly followed her sister out of the den and made her way to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a shrew from the pile and laid down beside her sister. "Where's Blackpaw?" She asked as she placed the shrew between her paws. When Goldenpaw woke up this morning, Blackpaw was already gone.

"Oh. Icefur took him on Dawn Patrol. He and Tigerpaw should be back soon." Rosepaw was watching her sister carefully. It made a shiver run down her spine. It was as if her sister suspected her of doing something.

She just shrugged the thought away. "Great. So, are we going battle training or what?" She asked, ignoring Rosepaw's suspicious look.

"Battle training." Rosepaw replied slowly. "Shallownose and Dappletail thought it would be appropriate for an older apprentice to show us how its done, instead of showing us. So, with Thistleclaw's grumbled agreement, Tigerpaw is going to show us."

Goldenpaw just nodded her head. "Sounds fun." And bit into her shrew. The delicious taste invaded her mouth and she was in Starclan for those few precious moments.

"Oh great, Starclan, Goldenpaw!" Rosepaw snapped. "Will you stop pretending that every time you hear Tigerpaw's name, your heart isn't beating faster? I saw you last night! You're totally . . ." but Rosepaw never got to finish what she was saying, because right at that moment, Thistleclaw, Tigerpaw, Bluefur, Bluefur's apprentice, Icefur, and Blackpaw returned from the Dawn Patrol.

Goldenpaw jumped to her feet, gobbling the rest of her shrew down and ran off to go meet Tigerpaw and Blackpaw who were talking to each other. It was anything to get away from her sister's annoying taunts. "Hey!" She mewed, almost out of breathe as she caught up to them.

Tigerpaw purred in amusement at her ruffled fur. "Calm down, we're not being invaded by Shadowclan." He licked the top of her head, relaxing the ruffled fur on top of it.

Goldenpaw flicked her tail in protest. "Hey! I'm not a kit anymore!" She whined.

Blackpaw rolled his eyes and ran off to go to talk to Rosepaw.

"So looks like I'm showing you some battles moves today." Tigerpaw mewed, his tail flicking her shoulder.

Goldenpaw nodded. "That's what Rosepaw said, but aren't you tired?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Tigerpaw snorted and stretched his front legs, flexing his claws. "What? Me? Tired? Never!" He mewed, sitting back up. "Your brother might be though." He flicked his tail towards Blackpaw who was tripping over himself, as he made his way to the Apprentice den after Icefur had told him to. "He's an excited ball of fur, but he needs to relax. He could barely catch up with the rest of us. He would have if he wouldn't have been running around, checking everything out, in the beginning." He purred in amusement.

Goldenpaw shrugged. "That's my brother for you." She gazed up at Tigerpaw. His broad shoulders were relaxed and his amber eyes were soft. She remembered hearing about how tiny he was when he was kit. Looking at him now, it was hard to believe.

"Goldenpaw! Tigerpaw! Come on! We're going!" Dappletail called.

Goldenpaw nodded. "Let's go!" With that said, she ran after her mentor, with Tigerpaw hot on her trail. She wondered how he could still be so energetic after going to sleep so late, waking up for Dawn Patrol, and teaching some new apprentices a few battle moves. She idolized him for that.

Goldenpaw caught up with her sister and their mentors. Thankfully, Thistleclaw was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Thistleclaw?" She asked, doing her best to hide the happiness in her voice about him not being there. There was just something about him that bothered her deeply, and by his and Tigerpaw's conversation last night, she had every reason to not like him.

Dappletail glanced back at her apprentice. "He's helping Bluefur out, since she refuses to go to the Nursery, and as pregnant as she is." The she-cat scoffed in amazement, shaking her head. "But don't worry about it. Tigerpaw doesn't need his mentor. He's a very good apprentice. In fact, here soon, he should be ready to become a warrior."

Goldenpaw's heart sank at the thought of Tigerpaw leaving her behind, but she just nodded. She fell back in step with Tigerpaw, whom had been walking behind her. She glanced up at him and mewed quietly, "What happened to your eye, Tigerpaw?" She had an inkling that she knew, but she wasn't going to voice her suspicions a loud.

Tigerpaw shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Goldenpaw. It was an accident." But something about the cut on his eye made her believe that it defiantly wasn't an accident.

But, Goldenpaw didn't press and turned her ears to listen to the forest around them.

She could hear Rosepaw and Shallownose's conversation.

"When is the Gathering, Shallownose?" She asked him.

"In a few sundowns, but you shouldn't worry. New apprentices don't always go. Now, don't give me that look. There's a chance that you and your siblings will be able to go, but Sunstar will have to pick who will go, and that being said, its no one but his decision, so don't fret." He licked his apprentice's forehead in reassurance.

Finally, they got to the battle clearing and Tigerpaw then proceeded to show the new apprentices some of his favorite and best battle moves, before showing them the most simple of ones. He showed them how to do the Hunter's Crouch, and every cat was amazed at how well Goldenpaw's turned out to be. She just gazed at Tigerpaw and purred quietly in her chest.

After they were done at the battle clearing, the sun slowly began to sink behind the trees. It was almost sundown, and the moon would be rising in the sky. A half moon, which meant that Shallownose was right, the Gathering was only a few sundowns away.

As the group headed back to the clearing, they noticed that Sunstar was rising to the High Rock. Goldenpaw knew exactly what he was about to do. She glanced at Tigerpaw and he seemed unaware of what was happening, even though Goldenpaw thought it was quite obvious.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" He called, his voice echoing through-out the clearing. All cats began emerging. Goldenpaw noticed that Thistleclaw was standing near the rock with a cynical look in his eyes; he did not seem at all pleased, but it was evident that he was going to let it happen anyways.

"Tigerpaw, will you please come up here." Sunstar called.

Tigerpaw, in shock, gulped and approached the High Rock under Sunstar's command. "Do you promise to watch over your Clan, to care for it, and battle for it, even with the cost of your life?" He asked.

Tigerpaw nodded. "I do."

Sunstar turned to gaze down at Thistleclaw. "Thistleclaw, is your apprentice ready to become a warrior? Has he learned everything that you could teach him?"

Thistleclaw nodded, but didn't say anything.

Sunstar turned back to Tigerpaw and announced to Starclan, "Then, by Starclan, I give you your warrior name, may Starclan approve." He gazed at the stars before finishing. "Tigerpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Tigerclaw. We are grateful to have your strength and courage in our Clan. You will make a fine warrior." The newly named Tigerclaw gazed up at his leader with sparkling eyes, licking his shoulder, muttering a thanks to his leader and to Starclan.

Tigerclaw leaped down from the High Rock and joined Thistleclaw and Bluefur below. Tigerclaw's sisters were also given their warrior names that night, but out of all of them, Tigerclaw looked the happiest.

Goldenpaw sighed and turned away from the meeting. She grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and dragged it over to a corner beside the apprentice den. It was nice while it lasted. She ate in silence, even though the taste of the mouse couldn't have tasted fouler. Tigerclaw would be sitting vigil tonight, and all Goldenpaw wanted to was to run away.

That night, when everyone was sleeping, Goldenpaw escaped the Apprentice den, and gazed over at Tigerclaw, who was sitting vigil with his sisters. She sighed and bounded to the Dirt Place, as if to make dirt, but instead, escaped through the gape, crawling through the brambles, and making her way through the forest.

As she walked through the forest, she neared the border of Riverclan and Thunderclan. Maybe she could find a new home across the border. She shook the thought away. Suddenly, a noise stopped her in her tracks and she crouched down low in the undergrowth and listened. "What are you doing?" A voice hissed. Whoever it was, was over the border, she could tell.

"I had to see you." Another voice mewed.

Goldenpaw wondered why the voice seemed so familiar.

"You're heavy with kits. You shouldn't be here. You need to go to the Nursery!" The first voice continued.

"Oakheart, you know I can't do that. My Clan comes first; I have to take care of them."

"Then why are you here?" The fist voice snapped.

"Because, I want you to know that when these kits are born, I'm bringing them to you. Have Graypool take care of them. She would be a good mother." The second voice mewed quietly.

"But she's not you, Bluefur. They're our kits, they belong with you."

That's why her voice seemed so familiar! It was Bluefur! Wait, so that meant that Oakheart was the kits father? But Bluefur would have never broken the warrior code. Obviously, she did, though.

"Fine." Oakheart eventually replied. "Because they are our kits and I know you have a destiny bigger then us. I love you, Bluefur. I always will. Now go home." Oakheart demanded.

"I'll always love you too, Oakheart. Goodbye." And with that, Goldenpaw heard leaves rustling and knew that Bluefur was heading home. She poked her head out of the undergrowth and watched as Oakheart headed back to his own camp.

This was a secret that Goldenpaw would keep, for Bluefur's sake. She would take it with her to the grave, no matter what.

_/ Okay, so I just decided to throw in a little Bluefur/Oakheart drama, because I love them so much. And I know my version of the Clan Meeting is really screwed up, but I tried so hard to make it accurate! Also, my information may be a little off, but I'm trying really hard to keep everyone and everything in character as possible. Please let me know what you think!_


	5. Blackpaw

_The story continues._

Chapter 5.

A few sunrises later, Bluefur gave birth to three beautiful gray kittens, named Mistykit, Mosskit, and Stormkit. They looked just like their mother, and Goldenpaw purred when she went into the Nursery. She nuzzled Bluefur and licked her forehead. "Congratulations, Bluefur. They look just like you." Bluefur purred, looking up at Goldenpaw.

"Thank you." Bluefur mewed, licking her smallest kitten, Mosskit. "They're so precious, my darling kits."

But Goldenpaw knew something that no other cat knew. These kits were Oakheart's kits, and not only that, but they were going to go live with their father soon. Goldenpaw wasn't sure how soon, but she knew that Bluefur was a smart she-cat. She would find a way to make the Clan believe it was an accident, and a few sunrises later, she did.

"My kits! My kits! They're gone!"

A badger or a fox supposedly snatched her kits in the night, but Goldenpaw knew, that it was all a lie. It didn't take Goldenpaw long to realize just what Bluefur was doing. Their deputy was dying, and he would be retiring to the Elder's Den. That would mean that, if not for Bluefur's disappearance of her kits, Thistleclaw would have been next in line. And Goldenpaw, just as Bluefur did, did not trust a single strand of fur on Thistleclaw's body.

When the day finally came that their deputy retired, it was evident that Bluefur was to become the new deputy, and Thistleclaw was left in the crowd with his lips pulled up in a snarl. He hid his hatred well, but Goldenpaw knew that that was only the beginning.

While among all this, Goldenpaw was doing spectacular with her training. Just as she had said in the beginning, she tried even harder then the rest of the apprentices, in order to become a warrior faster. Tigerclaw watched her with pride in his eyes and it made her try even harder.

When her first Gathering came, Bluefur was announced as the new deputy and Goldenpaw met a few other apprentices from the other Clans. They all seemed friendly enough. She even thought that she could possibly become friends with them, but only at the Gatherings, because she would fight for her Clan above all things.

When they returned back to camp that night, Goldenpaw told the newest apprentice, Redpaw, about it. He was so ecstatic about it. Whitestorm was his mentor and at often times, Goldenpaw and Redpaw trained together. He was one of her closest friends. And life was going well in Thunderclan, but darkness always has a way of peeping its way inside the light.

A few sunrises later, Shadowclan attacked the camp. Goldenpaw suspected that Thistleclaw betrayed the warrior code and told a Shadowclan cat at the Gathering a few sundowns earlier that Greencough had hit their Clan early, for she had heard him talking about Greencough during the Gathering, so it only made sense to her. The Clan was unprepared for the attack, and even though there was no Greencough, Thunderclan still lost a life.

Blackpaw.

It was like time stood still for Goldenpaw when she found that her brother wasn't moving anymore. Her heart shattered in her chest and she ran to his side. "Blackpaw? Blackpaw! Get up!" Sh yowled, trying to get her brother to stand. "This isn't funny! Please!" But Blackpaw refused to move.

Goldenpaw, Rosepaw, Mouseheart, Cinderwing, Icefur, and Tigerclaw sat vigil that night.

When morning came, Goldenpaw still didn't remove herself from her brother's body. She didn't want to let go. He was her brother. He shouldn't be dead. And she didn't move until Bluefur came to her side and licked her muzzle. "Goldenpaw, you need some rest."

Goldenpaw shook her head. "N-no. I-I can't leave him. He wouldn't leave me." She mewled quietly.

Bluefur sighed. "I know, but you need some rest. Your brother is with Starclan now. He's watching over you." She mewed back quietly. "I lost my sister when I was a little older then you. It'll be okay, Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw sniffed and nodded her head. "O-okay."

Bluefur turned and called out, "Tigerclaw! Take Goldenpaw to the Apprentice den. Stay with her until the sun is overcast."

With that said, Tigerclaw led Goldenpaw back to her den and placed her in her nest. Rosepaw was already inside the den, curled up against Cinderwing who had decided to join her daughter in her time of need. Goldenpaw nestled against her own nest, while Tigerclaw wrapped himself around her. He licked her head, but didn't say anything. No words were needed.

Goldenpaw just rested her head against him and fell asleep.

And the only thing her dreams consisted of was dark amber eyes watching her from the forest and Blackpaw's bloodstained body. This was all Thistleclaw's fault. He had killed her brother. He didn't deserve to live.

_/ Its shorter than my last few chapters, but this made me sad, and I didn't want to write too much on Blackpaw's death. Oh, the next chapter, you'll find out who murdered Blackpaw during the battle, what their intentions were, and what Tigerclaw is going to do about it. Until next time!_


	6. For You, I'll Do Anything

_My last chapter for the day! This chapter is in Tigerclaw's POV, just so you know._

Chapter 6.

Tigerclaw couldn't sleep. How could he? He was staring down at the beautiful face of Goldenpaw who had just lost her brother in a battle, because some cat was too stupid to watch what they were doing. The Warrior code forbid a cat to kill another cat for no reason, and yet, Blackpaw was dead, and the wound across his neck was obvious that he was murdered, and it wasn't just by accident.

The blood was mixed with his and many cats for fighting had happened all around him. It would be hard for the Medicine cat to decide who was the murderer of poor Blackpaw, but Tigerclaw knew just who did it, he just wanted to know why.

Tigerclaw glanced down at Goldenpaw and licked her ear softly, before crawling away from her. She mewed in protest in her sleep, but she was still fast asleep, so it was obvious that she wouldn't wake up any time soon. Tigerclaw looked around him, before he then exited the Apprentice den. The sun was overcast by now. He made his way to Bluefur and bowed his head at his deputy. "Where is Thistleclaw, Bluefur?" He asked. He kept his voice at ease.

"What is it that you need him for, Tigerclaw?" She asked, tilting her head. She had been keeping watch in the Clearing and seemed quite surprised to see Tigerclaw. "I thought you would still be with Goldenpaw."

Tigerclaw flicked his tail. "Work needs to be done, and she's fast asleep. She'll be fine. Now where is he?" He demanded more urgently this time.

Bluefur glanced at him, before nodding towards the Medicine cat den. "He's getting a bite looked at. I kept telling him to get it checked, but he refused, so I finally ordered him to get it checked on."

Tigerclaw was barely listening. He padded over to the Medicine cat down and waited outside of it. He would wait until Thistleclaw came out, and then he would take him to the forest and demand some truth out of the cruel cat. After all, Thistleclaw hadn't been the nicest of mentors. He had left a few scars across his face plenty of times. Tigerclaw didn't think he ever deserved it, but Thistleclaw didn't care about Tigerclaw. He just wanted to be deputy, then leader, and supposedly become the greatest leader Thunderclan had ever seen, but Tigerclaw doubted it.

Finally, Thistleclaw approached the entrance of the Medicine cat den. He seemed angry, his tail was flicking and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. Then again, that's how he usually looked anyways. Tigerclaw waited, and then, he pounced. He leaped in front of his former mentor and mewed, "Can we talk?"

Thistleclaw jumped back in surprise. He then glanced back at the Medicine cat den suspiciously before nodding, and motioning for Tigerclaw to go ahead. "Not here." He hissed. Tigerclaw turned and stormed off into the forest with Thistleclaw behind him.

"What is it you want, Tigerclaw?" His former mentor hissed. "Did you want to hear how I murdered Blackpaw? Because I'm not afraid to admit it." He sneered.

Tigerclaw's lips drew back into a vicious snarl. "Why did you do it? Why would you do that to Goldenpaw?"

Thistleclaw snorted. "I knew you were getting soft. I had to teach you a lesson."

Tigerclaw growled. "There was absolutely no reason to do that! You hurt her!"

The older cat just shrugged. "He deserved it."

That drove Tigerclaw off the edge.

"He was an innocent apprentice! If you want to go around killing things, why don't you start with something your own size?" He snapped back.

Thistleclaw seemed bored, flexing his claws. "You know, Spottedpaw already knows that I did it. She tried to tell her mentor, but her mentor wouldn't listen to her." He purred, walking around Tigerclaw in amusement. "Said that there was enough evidence to prove that I did it, but who would believe a puny apprentice? Apprentices are always looking for someone to blame, after all."

Tigerclaw pulled away from his former mentor and snarled. "My sister's daughter is not stupid! Spottedpaw knows more than you will ever know! Some wise leader you would make someday!"

Thistleclaw bristled at the last remark.

"I'll be wiser and smarter than Sunstar and Bluefur combined!" He yowled, flexing his claws angrily. "If it wasn't for Bluefur's kits disappearing, I would be the deputy! If it wasn't for her, Sunstar would be dead and I would be the leader! And every weakling in this clan, like your precious little Goldenpaw would die!"

Tigerclaw yowled and attacked his former mentor. The two cats rolled far into the brambles, clawing at each other and biting. Thistleclaw would pay for that. It was bad enough that Thistleclaw had murdered Goldenpaw's brother, but threatening her life on top of Bluefur and Sunstar's death had been the last straw. Tigerclaw was a loyal cat, and Thistleclaw would pay for that. They rolled into the river, with Tigerclaw on top of Thistleclaw, drowning him from underneath him, but Tigerclaw was still no match for Thistleclaw.

Thistleclaw rose from underneath Tigerclaw, knocking the young tom to the bottom of the water, smacking his head against a rock. He groaned as sharp pain shot through his head, but he stood his ground. He got back to his paws and rammed his body against Thistleclaw sending him flying backwards. Thistleclaw was taken quickly down by the current. Tigerclaw leaped off the shore and chased after the tom, until he met the borders of Windclan where the gorge was. Thistleclaw seemed to leap out of the water, but right as he did, Tigerclaw laid on his back and waited for him.

Thistleclaw couldn't see his plan.

He quickly leaped on to tackle Tigerclaw, but Tigerclaw was ready, and with all the brute strength, he lifted his legs upwards and threw Thistleclaw off into the gorge to sudden death. Tigerclaw got to his paws and glared down the slope of the gorge, watching as Thistleclaw's body was taken by the fast moving current and swallowed up by the water.

Tigerclaw spit in the water and turned, walking away from the scene. He would do anything for Goldenpaw, even murder. And when he got back to camp, he told the Clan about how he was too late to save Thistleclaw. That he had already been swept up by the current and Tigerclaw was just lucky to be alive. They bought his story, but the only thing he was worried about was Goldenpaw. She had still been in the Apprentice den when he had made his way back, and she still appeared to be in there.

So, he took a deep breathe and made his way down to the Apprentice den. He purred at the sleeping form of Goldenpaw. She was at peace. Tigerclaw reckoned that she had seen her brother in her dream. Blackpaw would watch her from here on out, Tigerclaw knew. He would be watching her from above, but Tigerclaw would be watching her from down here. It was then that he realized the truth; he loved Goldenpaw, and he reckoned that he always will.


	7. Rosewing and Goldenflower

_First off, I want to mention a few things that have appeared off in my story. Like with Goldenflower and her siblings and with Spottedpaw (future Spottedleaf) and how I mentioned that she is Tigerclaw's niece. With Goldenflower, I forgot that Lionheart was her brother, so in this chapter, he will be mentioned, however, in my story, he'll be older than Goldenpaw, because if I were to change that, everything would be screwed up. As for Spottedpaw and her relation to Tigerclaw, I realized after I mentioned it that he had barely just became a Warrior, and since she is already an apprentice, I would like to mention that her mother is Tigerclaw's older sibling. Thank you, I hope this cleared things up a bit. Now on to the story!_

Chapter 7.

_A few moons later. _

Goldenpaw closed her eyes and purred, gazing up at Tigerclaw. His amber eyes reflected in the moonlight, and all she wanted to do was stay this way forever. They were on a hunting trip of their own. Leafbare was upon them, so they wanted to enjoy the warmth nights as it lasted. Tigerclaw glanced down at Goldenpaw and purred, before he turned his attention back to the forest. His ears were perked up and his razor-sharp claws were raking the surface of the dirt softly. "Shh." He purred in her ear. It was then that she heard the rustling of leaves.

Goldenpaw perked her ears and watched as Tigerclaw got into the hunter's crouch and made his way through the forest, his tail low to the ground, but he was careful not to touch the ground. His paws were light on the ground, and in Goldenpaw's eyes he seemed graceful and beautiful. As she watched him, she felt like Starclan had graced this own tabby tom and gave him immortality to look beautiful and graceful forever more.

Tigerclaw pounced and from the undergrowth, a mouse flew from the leaves, Tigerclaw's claws raking its sides, flinging to forwards. He jumped in the air and snapped its neck. It didn't even make a sound. He dropped back to all fours and gazed over at Goldenpaw, his eyes glistening with pride. He nodded over to her to follow him, and she did just that. He quickly buried his kill and perked his ears upwards. They were near the Riverclan border and Sunningrocks, and he could hear water splashing. It was evident that some cat was at Sunningrocks and it was Tigerclaw's duty to find out who it was. So, with Goldenpaw by his side, they adventured to Sunningrocks where they found five sleek shapes of Riverclan warriors jumping on top of Sunningrocks. Two young kits were with them and Goldenpaw's heart soared. She could tell even then who they were; Bluefur's kits. But where was the third kit? She shook her head, and then slowly realized what they were doing.

She turned to look at Tigerclaw, flicking her tail in alarm. "They're invading Thunderclan territory!" She hissed.

Tigerclaw nodded, flexing his claws. "Go tell Sunstar and meet me back here." He growled lowly. They were well away from the Riverclan cats, so it was evident that they could not hear them.

Goldenpaw flicked her tail and pinned her ears back. "I'm not leaving you alone to defend yourself! They outnumber you!" She hissed back.

Tigerclaw glanced at her, realizing that she was right and nodded. "Fine. I'll stay behind and watch from here, and I promise I won't attack until Sunstar is here. Besides, there are kits." He pointed out.

Goldenpaw nodded her head before briefly licking his ear as he had done so many times before. "I'll be back as fast as I can." And off she went to go get Sunstar and tell him about the invading cats. It didn't take her long to reach camp, but when she stumbled through the gorse tunnel, she was exhausted. Sunstar and the other cats in the clearing were alarmed and sat up quickly.

"Goldenpaw? What is it?" Bluefur asked as she leaped upwards from her spot in the clearing. She had been sharing tongues with Whitestorm.

Goldenpaw took a few deep breathes before she was finally able to speak. "Riverclan cats . . . they're invading Thunderclan territory on Sunningrocks."

Many other cats sat up in alarm, whispering echoing through-out the clearing as cats spoke to each other, wondering who would be going on patrol to get those mangy fish breathes off their land. Bluefur rose her tail in silence. "How many cats were there, Goldenpaw?" She asked calmly. Just hen, Sunstar arose from his den, padding into the clearing.

"There appeared to be five warriors, two apprentices, and two kits and a queen, Bluefur. Tigerclaw is waiting for us back in the forest by Sunningrocks." She replied just as calm.

Goldenpaw could have sworn she saw a look of fear in Bluefur's eyes, but the she-cat quickly buried it, masking it.

The blue she-cat gazed up at her leader, as did every cat in the clearing. They waited for what their leader wanted them to do.

"Bluefur." He announced, letting his voice ring through-out the clearing as he leaped on top of the Highrock to make himself heard. "Take Goldenpaw, Rosepaw, Lionheart, and Mousefur and head to Sunningrocks. If a battle is issued and we are outnumbered, have Rosepaw or Goldenpaw come back to us to let us know. I pray to Starclan that you are safe."

Bluefur nodded her head as the cats that had been called circled around their deputy, including Goldenpaw. "I'll see that they know that Sunningrocks is ours." She promised, bowing her head. The group of cats turned to leave, when Sunstar stopped them.

"And Bluefur, make sure those kits aren't harmed if a battle is to be issued, because every kit is precious." Bluefur nodded again and led the cats out of the gorse tunnel, leading them to Sunningrocks where Tigerclaw stood waiting, tense.

When he heard them approach, he perked his ears without turning around. "Look at them." He snarled under his breath. "Sunningrocks is our land!"

Bluefur laid her tail against Tigerclaw's shoulder. "Calm down, Tigerclaw. We're not here to fight yet. Goldenpaw told us there were kits nearby." Tigerclaw nodded reluctantly, pointing with his tail at the two kits that were playing in the water.

Goldenpaw watched her deputy carefully, waiting to see if her eyes betrayed any emotion, but she remained a rock. "Goldenpaw, Mousefur, come with me." The she-cat ordered, flicking her tail at them. "The rest of you, stay hidden. We don't want to seem like a battle patrol." The other cats disappeared back in the shadows, obeying their deputy's orders.

Goldenpaw followed Bluefur into the moonlight, glancing back once to see amber eyes staring back at her. She purred deep within her chest and turned back to her destination. The three Thunderclan cats appeared at the water's edge. A young Nursery queen ushered the kits out of the water as she caught sight of them. Goldenpaw knew her as Graypool.

"Riverclan!" Bluefur yowled.

The shocked Riverclan cats leaped up from their places to see the three Thunderclan cats standing in front of them. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Bluefur hissed, her tail flicking back and forth.

It was Oakheart who approached. He wasn't the deputy, but Goldenpaw had heard rumor that Riverclan's former deputy was dying, so it was only evident that Oakheart would take his place. Gazing back at Bluefur, she could understand why she had fallen in love with Oakheart. He was just as powerful as she was, and he held the same pride in his eyes that Bluefur did. Goldenpaw knew that Bluefur's kits would probably never know that she was their mother, but if they were to ever find out, she would hope that they would be proud to call her Mother, and perhaps they too would realize why Oakheart had fallen in love with the Thunderclan deputy.

The tom flicked his tail, tilting his head back. "We are claiming this as Riverclan territory now!" He yowled. "It is rightfully ours!" The other Riverclan cats yowled in agreement. Goldenpaw noticed that Graypool had taken the kits and run off back to camp.

_Good, _she thought, _now a battle can issue. _

"Over Thunderclan's dead body!" Bluefur yowled and threw herself at Oakheart, tackling him down into the water. Goldenpaw winced; former lovers in combat was not a beautiful sight for one who knew.

The other Thunderclan cats emerged from the trees and launched into battle. Goldenpaw followed suit. Within seconds of flying into battle, Goldenpaw had a golden tabby warrior on her back, and he was strong! She tried throwing him off, but found it more difficult, so she went limp in his paws. The tom yowled in victory. It was obvious that he had never fought a Thunderclan apprentice before. Once his grip on her went loose, she sprang at him, clawing at his chest and body. It didn't take her long to reach his underbelly, scraping a big one across his stomach. He yowled in pain and ran off, back to Riverclan camp.

Goldenpaw glanced around and noticed that her sister was fighting a black tom two times as big as she was, and things weren't looking good, so Goldenpaw leaped in beside her and attacked the tom from the back. She nipped his ear and caught him by surprise. Rosepaw then took advantage and had time to knock the tom off his paws, slashing his underbelly.

He ran off yowling.

The two apprentices were exhausted, but their eyes gleamed with the sound of battle and blood roared in their ears. Glancing around, Goldenpaw noticed that Bluefur had Oakheart pinned to the ground and was snarling in his face. She knew that they could never really hurt each other and turned her attention away from the scene. Looking around again, she noticed that Mousefur and Tigerclaw were in a paw-in-paw combat with a massive warrior, while Lionheart was defending off the two apprentices. It was evident that the battle was won to Thunderclan's favorite.

And Oakheart saw it too.

He yowled and got to his paws. "Riverclan! Retreat!" And the Riverclan cats ran off back to their camp after their defeated battle.

Goldenpaw had never felt so alive.

Bluefur and the rest of the battle patrol padded up to the apprentices. "Well done, you two." Bluefur purred. Goldenpaw beamed with pride. "You fought well enough to become warriors, don't you think?" She glanced at the three warriors, all in which mewed their agreement.

Goldenpaw purred loudly, as did her sister.

"Come. We must go back to camp and tell Sunstar about the great news." With that being said, the battle patrol headed out after their great victory.

Goldenpaw fell back in step with Tigerclaw, her eyes shinning. "Warrior! Can you believe it?" She purred. "Bluefur thinks I'm good enough to be a warrior!"

Tigerclaw purred and licked her ear. "You are good enough to be a warrior, Goldenpaw. You're great." She bristled in embarrassment, nudging him playfully.

Before entering the gorse tunnel, Bluefur turned to overlook her warriors. "I want you all to check in at the medicine cat den, and then meet me back in the clearing." The cats nodded, obeying their deputy's orders and entered the clearing with ruffled and torn pelts, but their eyes shone with victory.

After every cat had been checked on and cared for by the young Spottedpaw and her mentor, the cats headed back into the clearing and sat in the middle, staring up at the Highrock. Almost every cat in the clan was in the clearing.

A few moments later, Sunstar approached the Highrock and stared down at his clan, pride in his eyes. "Since every cat is already here, I don't need to announce for you all to be here." Amused purrs were heard from all around the clearing. "Tonight is a good night. Thunderclan became victorious over Riverclan once more!" Yowls of appreciation echoed from the cats. He silenced the cats with his tail and continued. "But tonight, we will not only celebrate out victory, but we will also celebrate two new warriors tonight."

Goldenpaw's ears perked up in astonishment.

"Goldenpaw, Rosepaw, will you please come up here?" The two apprentices obeyed their leader and stepped up onto the Highrock. "Shallownose, Dappletail, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?" He called out to their mentors.

"She is." Dappletail purred.

"As is Rosepaw." Shallownose announced.

Sunstar nodded and turned back to the two apprentices who were shaking with excitement. "Then from this moment on, Rosepaw, you will be known as Rosewing, may your pride and stealth guide your way to becoming a great warrior." She licked her leader's shoulders, her eyes shinning and stepped back. "Goldenpaw." He turned to the other sister. "From this moment on you will be known as Goldenflower, may your selflessness and the strength of your heart guide you to becoming a great warrior."

Echoes of Rosewing and Goldenflower echoed through-out the clearing and the newly named warriors shone with pride.

"Blackpaw would be proud of you, Rosewing and Goldenflower. If not for the inevitable, he would still be here with us tonight. You will sit vigil tonight. You are not to speak to any cat or move from your spot until someone tells you you can rest. Your clan is lucky to have you."

The Clan meeting was over and Goldenflower didn't think she could be any happier than she was at that very moment, but as she glanced into the crowd, she caught Tigerclaw's eyes and knew that she would always be happier with him.

It was then that Goldenflower finally admitted it to herself.

She was in love with her best friend.

_/ I know I haven't mentioned the real medicine cat's name, but the truth is, I'm not sure who it even is. So if someone could tell me, that would be much appreciated. I would like to something right. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. I had fun writing it.:)_


	8. Forevermore

_This chapter isn't going to be as long as the ones that I usually post. Mainly because I didn't want to ruin the sweet ending by adding something stupid at the end. The dream, however, is enough to make it all worth while anyways. Well, I hope so. Please let me know what you think. I would love your input! Oh, and the whole "Forevermore" deal, and with all the mushy romantic parts, I was recently listening to David Archuleta's song "Forevermore", so I was inspired._

Chapter 8.

_Goldenflower took a deep breathe and took a leap forward, catching the mouse in her paws. The small creature barely had a chance to glance up at her before she went in for the kill. And then the settings changed and Goldenflower was left open pawed. "Hey!" She protested, her tail flicking angrily. She wasn't done with her mouse, thank you very much!_

_ A young tom chuckled and approached the pale golden tabby. His black tail swayed in the moonlight as he came nearer. Goldenflower's maw dropped in surprise. "B-Blackpaw?" She mewed in shock. It had been moons since she had seen her brother who had joined Starclan. He seemed healthier and well-fit unlike the apprentice and brother she remembered. His fur glistened in the moon's rays and his amber eyes were pure and innocent, but wiser than Goldenflower would have ever dreamed her brother would convey. Not to mention stars swam across his paws like leaves in the cool leaf fall breeze._

_ "Hello sister." He purred and bowed his head. "Congratulations to you and Rosewing."_

_ Goldenflower's heart ached. "You should have been with us." She choked as she got to her paws, gazing deeply at her brother. She missed him so much._

_ Blackpaw just shook his head. "It was my fate, but I'm not here about my fate. I'm here about yours." He had never seemed so serious before. All those times when they were kits, even during his brief apprenticeship, he had never been so serious. She supposed that it had to do with being in the "clouds for too long"._

_ "What do you mean?" She asked curiously as she got to her paws and padded up to her brother._

_ "You must be careful, Goldenflower. The heart is the enemy and only fire can rest your fate. Take warning, Goldenflower. I can only do this once."_

_ Her brother slowly began to fade and Goldenflower's original dream began to fall back into the picture, but Goldenflower wasn't done. "I'm not a medicine cat, Blackpaw! I don't know . . ." But she was too late. He was already gone. The she-cat sighed and sat down, twitching her tail angrily. "What that means." _

Goldenflower woke with a start. After sitting vigil all night and until Dawn, Bluefur had finally announced that Goldenflower and Rosewing could go on to sleep in their new den. When they stumbled to the Warrior's den, they found that some cat had already built them their nests. Goldenflower purred, finding her nest almost immediately and taking a whiff of it. It had the smell of Tigerclaw.

It was about sundown now and Rosewing was still asleep. Goldenflower yawned and stretched her forelegs, before getting to her paws. It was her first real day as a Warrior. Well, sunhigh would be, but still. She slowly crept out of the den and headed to the clearing where cats were busy sharing tongues. When she had made her way across to the fresh-kill pile did some cat come up behind her to speak to her. "Hey."

It was Dappletail, her former mentor.

The young warrior purred and turned to greet Dappletail. "Hey." She mewed back, grabbing a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Dappletail asked as she picked up a herring from the pile.

Goldenflower shrugged. "It was fine." But she couldn't help shake a feeling that something was deadly wrong with that lie. The warning that her brother had given her had sent shivers up and down her spine. She needed to tell someone. She looked around desperately, when she saw Bluefur returning from a patrol with Tigerclaw at her heels. Her heart stuttered when she saw him, but something told her it was better to keep her dream from the both of them, so she pulled away. Perhaps she could tell Rosewing later. Yes, that was what she decided.

With that, she laid down beside Dappletail and began to eat her mouse at peace.

"Someone is finally awake." A voice purred from behind Goldenflower, causing her to jump.

When she looked behind her, there was Tigerclaw, looking as dashing as ever. "Oh. Hi." She murmured.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dappletail purred in amusement and picked up her herring, taking it to where Bluefur was now resting, with her own prey in her jaws.

Tigerclaw ignored Dappletail and sat down beside Goldenflower, wrapping his tail around his paws, and lifting one of his paws to bathe himself with. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

Goldenflower's stomach dropped. She knew it was best not to tell him about what her brother said, but what harm would it do in telling him that she saw him? She licked her lips and biting into her mouse, before she finally spoke. "I saw Blackpaw."

Tigerclaw stopped in mid-lick, gazing at Goldenflower curiously. He flicked his tail as a sign to continue.

"It was nothing really. He just wanted to congratulate me on becoming a warrior." She sighed, pinning her ears back. "He should have been with me up there." It felt foreign on her tongue to repeat those words almost exact as she had in her dream, but it was true to her. He should have been up there, and if it weren't for that murderous traitor, he would be.

Tigerclaw purred and licked Goldenflower's ear. "He's proud of you, Goldenflower. What happened to Blackpaw was horrible, but he accepted his fate. You should accept yours too." The way he said that sent chills down her spine.

"What do you mean?" She managed to get out.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and licked her muzzle. It was then that she realized what he was doing, making her heart race. He was returning her feelings. He loved her too! Her heart seemed to explode her chest with happiness.

"You mean . . . ?" She started. The look in his eyes was enough for her though, so the nod wasn't needed. She had always loved him, and she knew from that moment on that she would love him forevermore.

_/ I decided to write something romantic after her dream. And yes, you figure out what Blackpaw's warning was referring to, its not that complicated to figure it out. Goldenflower, however, will never figure it out until its too late. Poor girl. ;U; Anyways, please review! I would love it! Oh and the whole "had his head in the clouds for too long" was a reference to the Lion King if you didn't catch it!_


	9. The Light in the Darkness

_I sincerely hope that I don't upset anyone with how screwed up my facts are. I tried to get it right, but I realize that I probably haven't done one single thing right concerning my facts. Ugh. I'm so ashamed! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Its based off of my old kitten, Goliath. He was the inspiration. Thank you!_

Chapter 9

_ A few moons after Sunstar's last life._

Goldenflower gazed lovingly at her new mate, knowing that he was the only one she would ever love so deeply. He may have an ambition streak, but she knew that he did what he had to do for the better of his Clan. She never dreamed he would be a killer. She never knew that he had killed Thistleclaw, and the way he treated his apprentice, Darkpaw, she could hardly believe that he was a cold-blooded killer. She would find out very soon that he was not the nicest of cats.

Goldenflower and Tigerclaw were wondering the forest together. Darkpaw was with the other apprentices during their assessment with Bluestar. Goldenflower wasn't sure if Darkpaw was yet ready to become a warrior. Tigerclaw wouldn't let her know. Obviously, though, Bluestar wanted to check and see how well their training was coming along, so it was evident that he was possibly ready. So, Tigerclaw and Goldenflower had taken up that time to wonder the forest together, hunting or just running together. She knew that Tigerclaw could be a bit snappy or mean to others, but he never treated her bad, and she supposed that was all she really cared about, but she never knew what was burning inside his mind.

The couple were near Twolegplace when they heard a rustling in the leaves. Tigerclaw growled and got into a hunter's crouch, while Goldenflower just stood by and watched. Suddenly, Tigerclaw leaped and grasped a tiny kit in his claws. The warrior held it down tightly until it was squealing its head off and Goldenflower jumped in to save the small orange tabby cat. "Tigerclaw!" She hissed. "He's just a kit! Let him go!"

Tigerclaw was obedient and released the kitten from his death grip.

The kitten just sat up and glared at the large tabby cat. He raised his paw and bathed the spot where he had been pinned down. He gazed up at his rescuer and purred in delight. "Hi!" The young kit mewed happily, his tail swaying.

Tigerclaw growled and watched the kitten carefully.

Goldenflower just rolled her eyes and purred at the kitten. "Hello. Now, what is a small kit doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your mother?" She asked kindly.

The young kit shrugged. "Momma is with my Aunt, taking care of her kits! They're younger than I am and two of them are really sick." He frowned, his happiness fading. "Momma thinks they might die."

Goldenflower's eyes widened. "Oh those poor things! What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, ignoring the hostile growl from her mate's throat.

"I'm Goliath!" He declared, puffing his chest proudly.

Goldenflower purred. "What an interesting name. I'm Goldenflower and this is my mate, Tigerclaw."

The young kit's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you're clan cats?" He finally gasped out. "My daddy told me all about the Clans before he . . ." His voice trailed off. It was evident that his father was dead, but he quickly shook it off and tilted his head in amazement. "He always said you would be great." He stared at Tigerclaw.

Goldenflower never had the chance to ask the young kit what he meant, for a moment later, a cat yowled Goliath's name and a second later, approached a scrawny elder Siamese cat. "Goliath! What are you doing out here?" He snapped. "You know you're not supposed to go beyond the fence! Your mother will be angry! Let's go home!"

Goliath rolled his eyes. "Okay, Ruff. I have to go." He mewed to Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. "Maybe one day, we can meet again." He bowed his head, before the young cat followed the older cat out of sight. As they were disappearing, Goldenflower could hear them argue, and she couldn't help but purr in amusement.

However, her purring stopped when she noticed the look on Tigerclaw's face.

"What?" She demanded.

"You're too soft!" He snapped, before storming off, his tail flickering angrily after him.

She sighed and shook her head. He had been in such a bad mood ever since Bluestar had became leader and Redtail had become the deputy. Goldenflower knew it was his ambition to become leader, but he would just have to wait his turn. In the meantime, she would hope that he would take care of his kits that were on the way. She stared down at her stomach which appeared to be getting bigger every day. Spottedleaf was just tickled that Goldenflower was finally having kits. After Rosewing's and her parents' death, no one thought she would try to have kits, and yet, here she was.

When she got back to camp, she walked passed Tigerclaw who was talking with Bluestar and Redtail. She was angry with him. He had attacked an innocent kit and had been hostile ever since. She just didn't understand him. Tigerclaw used to get hostile very little, but now, it seemed that he was hostile every few seconds. He was a ticking time bomb and she just couldn't understand why.

The young queen sighed and crawled into the Warrior's den to get some sleep. She didn't even leave the den when Bluestar had announced that Darkpaw was ready to become a warrior and his new name was Darkstripe. It was evident that Goldenflower just wanted to sleep, to whisk away the day, but Starclan had other plans.

_Goldenflower opened her eyes and gazed into the amber eyes of her brother, Blackpaw, who, this time, also had their sister, Rosewing, with him. Goldenflower's heart sank in her chest and she mewed out miserably. "Rosewing!" She ran to her sister and nuzzled her. "I miss you so much!" _

_ But Rosewing wasn't there for greetings or celebrations. It was obvious that she was there for a very serious matter. She opened her mouth to speak, and instead of just her speaking, Blackpaw spoke as well. They spoke in sync as if they were one. "Beware, my sister, for darkness must come, but in the __darkness you will find a light, and fire will set you free." Goldenflower had heard about how fire was the only thing that could set her fate before, but now . . . it was setting her free? She didn't understand. She tried to speak, she tried to call to them, to ask what they were talking about. She wanted to know. She didn't understand, but everything turned black and Goldenflower was brought back to the real world, her emerald eyes widening as she awoke._

She sat up with a jolt. It was moonhigh, and everyone was resting peacefully in the warrior's den. Tigerclaw, who was sleeping right next to her, didn't even notice her wake. It was odd, because if she was ever frightened at night or awoke from a nightmare, he would always know. Perhaps he was in too deep of a sleep to notice. She sighed and got to her paws, careful not to wake anyone up, and exited the warrior's den. She believed that it was now time to turn to Spottedleaf for some answers, but when she appeared at the medicine cat's den, she knew that Spottedleaf was asleep and there was nothing she could do now. She sighed and turned, heading for the gorse tunnel. Darkstripe was standing proudly, sitting his vigil, and all Goldenflower did was nod at him, before she disappeared, heading into the forest.

She realized with a jolt that the last time she was in the forest this late at night, she had found out Bluestar's secret. She purred in her chest, knowing that Bluestar had made a difficult, but very much needed choice. If it weren't for Bluestar, Thistleclaw would probably be leader and Thunderclan would be running a muck. A shiver ran down her spine and she just shook her head. As Goldenflower wondered the forest, she found herself near where she had met Goliath and she purred deep within her chest. He was such an energetic, happy go-lucky kit. Looking down at her belly, she couldn't help but sigh with happiness. Soon, she would have her own kits, and they would be her light when everything went dark.

_/Beware, Rusty will set fire to the Clans here soon. After the birth of Bramblekit and Tawnykit, of course! Until next time!_


	10. Curious

_Thank you everyone for letting me know about Spottedleaf's mentor and Goldenflower's family. I realized that I messed up right there, but I didn't know, and I'm just glad all of you haven't judged my story for it. So thank you. On to the next chapter :}_

Chapter 10.

Her paws ached and her head spun. The forest was covered in white snow, but she could notice that it had begun to thaw. Leaf-bare had gone on long enough anyways. She sighed and laid down in the snow in order to clear her head. Her belly wasn't swollen like it should be. Goldenflower had lost her first litter of kits only a few sunrises ago. Spottedleaf and Featherwhisker had made that clear, but now, Featherwhisker was sick with Greencough, and going back to the medicine cat's den was out of question until he got better – _if_ he got better.

The pale ginger she-cat took a deep breathe, her head finally clearing as she got up to stand on sturdy paws. She could smell Tigerclaw and Darkstripe approaching, Darkstripe with his new apprentice, Longpaw. Darkstripe had only been a warrior for less than two moons, but Sunstar believed that he was ready to become a mentor. Goldenflower, on the other hand, would have done anything to be a mentor, but due to the loss of her kits, Sunstar believed that she should wait. When Goldenflower had announced to the Clan that she had lost her first litter, she could see Bluefur's eyes cloud with pain as if she shared the same pain – in all honesty, she did, just not in quite the same way.

When the three toms appeared from the gorse tunnel, her eyes slowly fell on Tigerclaw. He looked menacing, his hackles raised and his lips pulled back into a fierce snarl. Someone had upset him, and by the look on Longpaw's face, it had been him. Even Darkstripe looked uncomfortable. Goldenflower snorted. _Good. _She thought. _He deserves to get that cocky smirk off his face. _Ever since Darkstripe had been made a warrior, he had such an attitude with every other cat around the Clan. He had boasted so bad and believed that he was better than every cat. All except Tigerclaw, of course. His mentor didn't approve of his boasting, up until Darkstripe pleaded that Tigerclaw was a better warrior than he ever will be, and Tigerclaw shrugged his massive shoulders and let him go on with boasting after that point in time. It infuriated Goldenflower, but she kept her mouth shut.

Flickering her ears towards the toms, she padded towards them, bowing her head to her mate. "Good morning, Tigerclaw." She than turned her attention towards the new warrior and his new apprentice. "Morning Darkstripe, Longpaw." When her eyes set on the young apprentice, no matter how fierce or angry she was, her eyes went soft. Kits and apprentices always had a soft spot in her heart. Tigerclaw knew it from experience, and he refused to let that go. However, he never told anyone in the Clan about their encounter, and she was curious as to why.

"Morning." Tigerclaw mewed back in reply, giving his mate a swift lick on the ear.

Darkstripe and Longpaw fidgeted uncomfortably and mewed their mornings quietly.

"We're out on a hunting patrol. Would you like to join us?" Tigerclaw asked. Darkstripe opened his mouth to object, but the look Tigerclaw gave to him made him shut it and stare at the ground angrily.

Goldenflower purred and nodded. "Sure."

Ever since Goldenflower had told him that she had lost their kits, he had been surprisingly nicer to her than he had for the last few moons. He had just been so crabby for so long, and she knew that it was because of Bluefur being deputy. He had always wanted to be deputy. Goldenflower had reason to believe it was because of his father that he had wanted to show the Clan that he could be just as good, even better. After Pinestar had left to join the soft life of a kittypet, Tigerclaw had wanted to prove he was better – at least, that's what everyone else told Goldenflower.

So, on with their patrol they went, and since the thaw was beginning, Goldenflower knew that prey would be lurking for food, just as they were.

A few heartbeats later, she could hear scuttling near a tree. With her ears perked, she crouched down low, keeping her tail high enough away from the ground and crept closer, keeping as quiet as possible. When the mouse finally detected that she was there, it was too late. She pounced and ended its life with a quick bite to its neck, the body going limp.

She gazed around and noticed Tigerclaw gazing at her. His eyes were warm. He was still in love with her and seeing that look in his eyes made her heart beat faster.

"Nice catch." He purred, bounding up to her.

Longpaw and Darkstripe came after him, wearily.

"Thanks." She purred. He licked her ear, before turning his gaze onto the apprentice and his mentor. "Why don't you show Longpaw how to hunt for squirrels? Goldenflower and I are going to go a little further to find more prey." Darkstripe nodded at his former mentor as the two cats bounded away, deeper into the forest.

Goldenflower opened her mouth and sighed in satisfaction, dropping the mouse in the snow. "What a beautiful day." She purred as she buried her prey in the snow to come back later for.

She saw Tigerclaw nod briefly at her, as he crouched low, his paws heavy in the snow, but light enough to not be heard. Within a few seconds, Tigerclaw had a vole dangling from his mouth. It wasn't too plump, much like Goldenflower's mouse, but it had more meat on it than any of the other prey they had caught during leaf-bare.

"Great catch!" Goldenflower purred.

Tigerclaw flicked his ears to acknowledge her praise.

Suddenly, Tigerclaw's ears perked up in alarm. His lips were pulled back in a vicious snarl. They were nearing Sunningrocks in their hunt, and as they got closer, Tigerclaw had scented a very fishy smell. "RiverClan!" Tigerclaw hissed, his eyes formed into narrow slits.

Goldenflower's hackles raised, her lips pulling back into a snarl. There were four RiverClan cats on their territory! "I thought we got rid of them last time!" She hissed angrily.

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed. "Mangy fish-breaths can never get enough!"

Tigerclaw turned towards Goldenflower, and with one swift movement, the two cats ran towards the RiverClan cats, running towards battle.

There was only four cats at Sunningrocks, so Tigerclaw and Goldenflower figured that they could take it. And after having lost her kits, Goldenflower needed the thrill of battle and blood roaring in her ears. She ran with all her might and jumped with the power of StarClan and leaped on top of the back of a tom that was hunting at Sunningrocks. He yelped in surprise, but she raked her claws against his back and hissed. "Hunting on ThunderClan territory! I thought we taught you a lesson the last time!" The tom hissed in defiance and tried to shake the she-cat off, but she held on with all her strength.

She could hear Tigerclaw battling off with another cat. They were outnumbered, but they knew they could handle it. Goldenflower's release on the tom was soon uplifted when a she-cat raced to his side and raked her claws against her back. She hissed in pain and jumped at the two RiverClan cats. Her eyes fell on the she-cat and tom that she was battling and stared in horror: Oakheart and Graypool! Her thoughts fell on Bluefur almost instantly, thinking of how she had gave her kits to her former mate in order to become deputy. Her ambition had drove her to it, but Goldenflower knew that she did it for her the better of her Clan, and she would stick by her deputy thought it all. But she shook those thoughts out of her head and charged them again. She raked her claws against the she-cat's face and got a yowl in response. Goldenflower had blinded her for the moment, so she rounded on Oakheart.

She barred her fangs and leaped on the tom. He replied with just as much brute strength and tackled her, pinning her against the ground. She growled and went limp in his paws. He took the bait and went to nip at her belly fur, but she was ready. She sprang at him as he closed in. He was surprised and fell back onto his back, exposing his soft belly fur. She raked her claws against his stomach, blood swelling up. The tom yowled, and judging by the fight going on around him, ThunderClan was winning.

She turned to Graypool, just as the she-cat went to attack her and struck her in the jaw, the she-cat tumbling down in surprise. "Why don't you go tend to your kits instead of battling a useless battle!" Goldenflower hissed, her eyes glistening dangerously.

Graypool tried to stand her ground, but the cut on her jaw was too much for her and she fled the scene. A young tom ran after her, yowling with pain. His back legs were torn with scratch markings that would turn into scars. He would have those for many moons.

"This isn't over ThunderClan!" Hissed Oakheart, but it was evident that it already was. He ran off with the remaining warrior and they were gone, leaving the triumphant ThunderClan cats behind.

That battle was exactly what she needed! She felt alive and her heart was beating fast within her chest. She turned to gaze at her mate to congratulate him on the battle, when she saw a dark look in his eyes. He was looking at her, but then again, he wasn't. He was breathing heavily and Goldenflower wasn't sure why, but this side of Tigerclaw terrified her. She took a step back in alarm. He looked as if he were going to kill her, but as soon as the look appeared upon his face, it was gone. He padded up to her and nudged her. "Let's go home. You did great." He mewed and bounded off back into the forest.

Goldenflower stared at him for a heartbeat before following.

Was she just imagining things or was there a side of her mate that she didn't know?

_A/N: So, I'm re-reading the first Warriors series and I realized just how much I left out. Like Tawnyspots retiring and the fact that Bluefur and Oakheart had met at the Gathering when she told him she was bringing him the kits. However, I think what I have in my story, with all of it, goes better. I promise, however, that in the next story I write, I'll have my facts more right. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tigerclaw's treachery is slowly making its way into my story. Please review! Thank you :}_


	11. Tigerclaw's Apprentice

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I just own these words, for I've written them without help. Erm, yeah. Everything is copyrighted to Erin Hunter – except the few characters of my own making, of course._

_A/N: This is a late chapter. I know I've taken a long time in getting this in, but I've been so busy lately, I just haven't found time. Anyways, this chapter is mingled with the pain I'm feeling and the outrage, of course. That's also how __**Better Then Revenge **__came to be. Anyways, enjoy, yeah?_

_Moons Later . . ._

Goldenflower lifted her head and stared at Bluestar's shinning face. She had just become the leader of the Clan and her eyes sparkled with ambition – ambition that only seemed so familiar to Goldenflower these days. Her eyes drifted to her mate's and a soft sigh escaped her lips. It was no secret to her that Tigerclaw wanted to be leader, but he would have to wait his turn. Their leader was just announcing the new deputy and gazing at her mate, Goldenflower knew that he hoped it was him.

"The new deputy will be Redtail!" Bluestar's voice echoed through-out the Clan. When she had gone to the Moonstone, she had looked to Redtail to take care of camp, so it was no surprise that he was to be the new deputy, but Tigerclaw didn't look at all pleased. Of course, he quickly covered it up and went to meet Redtail, his eyes shining with fake admiration.

The she-cat shook her head and sighed. Was her mate ever going to let it go? He was a great warrior, that much was evident, because he did everything for his Clan, but not every cat could be the leader or deputy of ThunderClan, and not every cat got his wish.

She shook her head and raced over to meet Redtail and her mate. "Congratulations, Redtail. You will be a great deputy." She mewed with a purr deep within her throat.

That night, Tigerclaw and Goldenflower lay in the den, side by side. Goldenflower could feel her mate's breath as he breathed in and out; he was fast asleep. It was the best time for her mate, because none of the cynical and dark atmosphere was around. She loved Tigerclaw, but she had a feeling that there was a storm building up inside of him, and it terrified her so.

Her eyes flickered to her mate and a soft sigh escaped her lips, before she cuddled up next to him as her eyes drifted close. Almost at once, she opened her eyes and was welcomed to darkness. _She was in unknown territory. Her ears pinned against her head and she glared into the darkness. However, as she opened her mouth to drink in the scent, she caught a very familiar scent – Blackpaw. "Darkness is in the forest. You must be prepared, dear sister. Only fire can save you now." With that said, Blackpaw disappeared, leaving Goldenflower alone. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but it was no good: she was already drifting back to the waking world._

Emerald eyes opened wide in darkness. Goldenflower gazed around the den and noticed that Tigerclaw was still fast asleep. Her brother's foreboding words repeat in her mind: _Darkness is in the forest. You must be prepared, dear sister. Only fire can save you now. _She shivered and pushed the omen to the back of her mind. This was not the time to be brooding on Blackpaw's prophecy. She sighed deeply and nuzzled up against her mate, laying her head against the scruff of his neck and drifted off to a restless sleep with darkness and amber eyes glaring out in the dark forest.

In the morning, Goldenflower got to her paws and let out a vicious yawn. She snapped her head to gaze at her mate, but found that he was missing. She frowned and flicked her ears. He must have gone on Dawn Patrol and hadn't wanted to wake her. She quickly exited the den and made her way to the fresh-kill pile. It was well stocked. She ran over to it and pulled out a shrew to eat. She kept her ears pricked as settled near a gorse brush by herself. She quickly ate her breakfast and padded up to the Highrock where Bluestar was settled. She gazed up at her, admiration in her eyes. "Good morning, Bluestar!" She called from below the Highrock.

The pale blue she-cat turned her blue gaze on Goldenflower and leaped down beside her. "Hello Goldenflower." She purred and gave her ear a quick lick. "I just sent Tigerclaw out on patrol with Whitestorm, Redtail, and Willowpelt. They should be back soon." She informed the she-cat.

Goldenflower nodded her head absently as Bluestar than continued. "Will you be expecting kits soon?"

The pale ginger she-cat gazed up at Bluestar and sighed. "I'm praying." She mewed calmly, sitting down, and wrapping her tail around her paws.

Bluestar nodded her head. "Great." She mewed. "Our Clan defiantly needs new Warriors." Her eyes seemed far away at the mention of new Warriors and Goldenflower couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking about her kits that were now in RiverClan.

Goldenflower nodded. "I'm sure we'll have some soon." She promised. "I'm going hunting. May I take Thrushpelt and Patchpelt?"

Bluestar nodded again. "Yes you may. Good hunting to you." She replied and then padded away.

Goldenflower gathered her selected friends and headed out to hunt; wondering what was up with her leader. She seemed so distant, but perhaps she was just worried, what with leafbare coming and all. She shrugged the thoughts off and resorted to hunting. By the end of her hunting trip with Patchpelt and Thrushpelt, she had caught two thrushes, a mouse, and a shrew. It wasn't the best hunting, but it was better than nothing, and headed back to camp with her prey.

She had just walked into camp, when she had heard Bluestar's call, and quickly deposited her prey, before padding over beside Whitestorm and Tigerclaw.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Dustpaw, until you have earned your warrior name." Bluestar was speaking, loudly enough for the whole Clan to hear. Dustpaw was sitting with his brother, Ravenkit, who was just as eager as he looked to becoming apprentices. Their sisters, Frostfur and Brindleface, and their half-brother, Longtail, were already warriors, and were watching their siblings with pride in their eyes. "Redtail, you are ready for another apprentice." She mewed. "I believe you will teach Dustpaw all you know." Dustpaw and Redtail touched noses, Dustpaw's eyes glistening with happiness.

Bluestar turned to Ravenkit and purred. "Ravenkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Ravenpaw, until you have earned your warrior name." Ravenpaw was shuddering with excitement. "Tigerclaw, you are also ready for another apprentice. You have trained Darkstripe well, and I hope you pass this on to Ravenpaw." Tigerclaw padded forward and touched noses with Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw jumped back in surprise, but he seemed just as happy as his brother.

"And we have one more kit to be apprenticed." She called as little Sandkit stumbled up next to her leader, her emerald eyes shining. "From this moment on, you will be known as Sandpaw." Bluestar purred. "Whitestorm, I do believe you are ready for this young apprentice." She mused as Whitestorm padded up. "Train her well." Whitestorm and Sandpaw touched noses.

"Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Ravenpaw!" The Clan called to the newly named apprentices.

A shudder overpassed Goldenflower as she watched Tigerclaw lean down to whisper something in his new apprentice's ear. Something didn't seem right, but she shook the feeling away. This was good for Tigerclaw. He deserved another apprentice. He was just as good as Whitestorm and Redtail and he would teach his apprentice well.

Shaking her head, Goldenflower crossed the clearing to greet the new apprentices and her mate. "Congratulations." She purred, licking his ear. He flicked it dismissively, but she could hear the very faint purr in his chest.

That night, Goldenflower padded up to Spottedleaf in the medicine cat's den. She spoke to her in a hushed tone and her eyes lightened up when Spottedleaf confirmed what she thought. She couldn't wait to tell Tigerclaw! She licked the medicine cat's ear and turned away, padding back to the warrior's den. Her eyes shone with happiness and pride. She licked his ear softly and purred. This time, she would not lose them. She would make sure of it. This time, her kits would survive.

_A/N: Okay, so in my fanfic, Swiftkit/paw is Tigerclaw's kit. I forgot that Goldenflower was even his mother, but this'll work out just fine, I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun with it~ _


End file.
